Quine (1948), "On What There Is"
콰인 (1948), "있는 것들에 대하여". 전체 논문 요약Quine, W. V. (1948). On what there is. The review of metaphysics, 2''(1), 21-38.. '플라톤의 비존재 수수께끼와 플라톤의 턱수염''' 콰인과 McX라는 가상의 인물이 존재론에 대해 의견을 달리한다고 해 보자. 가령 콰인은 페가수스가 없다고, McX는 있다고 주장한다. 그런데 McX와는 달리, 콰인의 입장은 비일관적이거나 무의미한 것(nonsense)으로 보인다. 왜냐하면 그가 ‘페가수스는 없다’는 존재 부정 진술을 말하는 것은, McX와 콰인 자신이 존재에 대해 입장을 달리하는 무언가가 있다고 말하는 것이나 다름없기 때문이다. 이런 이유로 McX와 같은 철학자들은 페가수스처럼 우리가 통상적으로 존재하지 않는다고 말하는 존재자들이 모두 있다고 주장하곤 하며, 이러한 학설을 플라톤의 턱수염(Plato’s beard)이라고 부른다. 페가수스는 무엇인가?—플라톤의 턱수염에 대한 비판 그렇다면 McX가 있다고 말하는 이 페가수스란 어떤 존재자인가? 첫째로, McX는 페가수스가 우리 마음 속의 관념(idea)이라고 말하곤 했다. 그러나 페가수스-관념은 분명 존재하기 때문에, 존재론적 논의에서 문제가 되는 페가수스란 분명 페가수스-관념과는 다른 어떤 것이어야만 할 것이다. 마치 파르테논 신전과 파르테논 신전-관념이 다르듯, 페가수스도 페가수스-관념일 수 없다. 둘째로, Wyman는 페가수스가 현실화되지 않은 가능자(unactualized possible)라고 말한다. 우리가 페가수스가 존재하지 않는다고 말할 때 의미하는 바는, 페가수스가 아예 없다는 게 아니라 현실성을 결여하고 있다는 것이다. 즉 존재한다(exist)는 것은 현실적(actual)이라는 것이며, 가능한 것들은 있기는 하지만 존재하는 것은 아니다. Wyman의 입장에 대해 콰인은 크게 세 가지로 비판한다. 첫째로, Wyman은 ‘존재’라는 단어의 일상적인 의미를 망치고 있다. Wyman의 주장과는 달리, 우리가 페가수스가 존재하지 않는다고 할 때, 우리가 말하는 바는 그저 페가수스가 아예 없다는 것과 동일한 것으로 보인다. 게다가 존재가 시공간적 함축을 갖고 있다는 Wyman의 주장은 잘못된 것으로 보인다. 페가수스가 존재한다면 페가수스는 분명 시공간적으로 있겠지만, 이는 ‘페가수스’라는 단어의 시공간적 함축 때문이지 ‘존재’가 시공간적 함축을 갖고 있기 때문이 아니다. 이는 우리가 27의 제곱근이 존재한다고 말하는 사례를 보아도 분명하다. 우리가 이렇게 말할 때, 우리는 27의 제곱근이 시공간적으로 있다고 말하는 것이 전혀 아니기 때문이다. 둘째로, Wyman의 가능자 존재론은 무질서하다. 가령 문간의 가능한 남자에 대해 생각해 보자. 문간에는 몇 명의 가능한 남자가 있으며, 어떤 남자가 어떤 남자와 동일한가? 이러한 문제는 거의 고쳐질 수 없는(incorrigible) 것으로 보인다. 콰인이 보기에 존재자에 양상성(modality)을 적용하는 것은 이러한 문제를 일으키기 때문에, 가능성, 필연성 등의 양상적 개념들은 오직 전체 진술들에만 적용되어야 한다. 셋째로, Wyman의 노선을 따르자면 가능자뿐만 아니라 불가능자까지 존재론에 포함시켜야 한다. 가령 버클리 컬리지의 둥근 사각형 지붕(copula)를 고려해 보자. Wyman의 주장에 따르면 이런 지붕이 있지 않다면, 이런 지붕이 존재하지 않는다고 말하는 것이 무의미할 것이다. 따라서, 그는 둥근 사각형 지붕과 같이 현실화되는 것이 불가능한, 모순적인 존재자까지 있다고 말해야만 할것이다. 실제로 Wyman은 이러한 문제에 봉착하여, 불가능자를 수용하기보다는 차라리 모순적 표현인 ‘둥근 사각형 지붕’은 아예 무의미하다고 주장한다. 하지만 콰인이 보기에 이는 두 가지 문제를 갖는다. 첫째로 이 학설은 별로 매력적이지도 않고, 어떤 지지자들은 정당한 추론 방식인 귀류법(reductio ad absurdum)을 문제삼는 극단으로까지 나아갔다. 둘째로, 처치(Church)의 발견에 따르면 어떤 표현이 모순인지를 밝혀내는 일반적인 테스트는 존재하지 않으므로, 이 학설은 원칙적으로 우리가 어떤 표현이 유의미하고 어떤 표현이 무의미한지를 체계적으로 구별할 방법을 결여하도록 만든다. 플라톤의 수수께끼를 어떻게 해결할 것인가?—'러셀의 단칭 기술구 이론' 여기까지 콰인은 플라톤의 수수께끼에 기댄 McX와 Wyman의 학설을 논박했다. 그렇다면 기존의 문제, 즉 존재 부정 진술이 어떻게 가능한가의 문제를 콰인은 어떻게 해결하는가? 그는 이를 러셀(Russell)의 단칭 기술구(singular descriptions) 이론에 호소하여 해결하려고 한다. 먼저 문제의 존재자를 지시하는 것으로 보이는 표현들 중에서 한정기술구(definite descriptions)를 고려해 보자. 한정기술구는 ‘the F’(‘F’는 기술구)의 형태를 띠고 있으며, ‘''Waverly''의 저자’, ‘프랑스의 현재 왕’, ‘버클리 대학의 둥근 사각형 지붕’이 이에 속한다. 러셀은 한정기술구 자체가 어떤 독립된 의미를 가진 표현이 아니라고 본다. 그에 따르면 한정기술구란 어떤 전체 문장에 포함되어 있는 절편(fragment) 혹은 불완전한 기호(incomplete symbol)으로서, 오직 그것을 포함한 전체 문장만이 의미가 분석될 수 있다. 예컨대 ‘''Waverly''의 저자’ 자체가 어떤 의미를 갖는 것은 아니지만, ‘''Waverly''의 저자는 시인이다’는 다음과 같이 그 의미가 분석된다: ‘무언가가(something) Waverly를 썼고, 시인이며, 어떤 다른 것도(nothing) Waverly를 쓰지 않았다’. 더하여 존재 부정 문장도 유사하게 분석된다. 가령 ‘Waverly의 저자는 없다’는 ‘그 어느 것도 Waverly를 쓰지 않았거나, 둘 이상의 것이 Waverly를 썼다’로 분석된다. 한정기술구를 포함한 문장의 의미 분석에서 문제의 존재자를 지시하는 것으로 여겨지는 한정기술구 ‘Waverly의 저자’는 사라지고, 오직 대상들을 일반적으로만 지시하는 속박 변항(bound variable)만이 남기 때문에, 우리는 존재 부정 진술 ‘Waverly의 저자는 없다’라는 문장을 Waverly의 저자라는 대상에 개입하지 않고도 유의미하게 사용할 수 있음을 알게 된다. 그렇다면 ‘페가수스’와 같은 고유명사를 포함한 존재 부정 진술은 어떠한가? 콰인은 이에 대해 간단한 해결책을 내놓는다. ‘페가수스’를 어떤 기술구 ‘벨레로폰에 의해 잡힌 날개 달린 말’로 대치시키고, 러셀 식의 분석을 적용하면 된다는 것이다. 만약 현재 이용가능한 기술구가 없다면, 가정상 분석불가능한(unanalyzable) 술어 ‘페가수스화한다(pegasizes)’를 도입한 뒤, 고유명사 ‘페가수스’는 파생된 표현으로 간주하면 된다. (이러한 작업이 ‘페가수스화한다’에 대응되는 속성의 존재에 개입한다는 우려에 대해, 콰인은 현재의 논점이 보편자가 아닌 페가수스라는 대상에 대한 논쟁이므로 괜찮다고 말한다.) 이렇게 일단 각각의 고유 명사에 대응되는 기술구를 도입하고, 존재 부정 진술의 고유명사를 대응되는 기술구로 치환한 다음 러셀의 분석을 적용하면, 우리는 문장들에 포함된 모든 단칭 용어(singular term)의 지시체를 전제하지 않고도, 그 문장들의 유의미함을 설명할 수 있게 된다. 의미와 명명/지시체의 구분 콰인이 보기에 McX는 의미(meaning)와 명명(naming)을 혼동했다. 그는 유의미한 표현 ‘페가수스’의 의미가 곧 ‘페가수스’가 명명하는 대상, 즉 페가수스를 동일시하는 오류를 저지르고, ‘페가수스’의 의미가 페가수스-관념이라고 생각했기 때문에 페가수스란 곧 관념이라고 주장했던 것이다. 하지만 콰인은 ‘샛별’과 ‘개밥바라기’의 사례만 보더라도 단어의 의미와 명명되는 대상(named object; 지시체)은 구별됨을 알 수 있다고 말한다. ‘샛별’과 ‘개밥바라기’는 그 의미가 동일하지 않지만, 똑같은 행성인 금성을 지시하기 때문이다. 보편자 문제 이제 콰인은 보편자(universals)의 존재 문제로 넘어간다. 여기서 콰인이 ‘보편자’라는 표현으로 의미하는 것들에는 속성(attributes), 관계(relations)뿐만 아니라 다양한 추상적 존재자들인 집합(classes), 수(numbers), 함수(functions)까지 포함된다. McX는 다음과 같은 논증을 토대로 페가수스뿐만 아니라 빨강임과 같은 추상적 존재자들도 있다고 주장했다: 빨간 집, 빨간 장미, 빨간 일몰이 공통적으로 갖는 무언가가 있다. 그리고 그것이 바로 속성인 빨강임이다. 이에 대해 콰인은 두 가지로 대응한다. 첫째로, 그는 McX의 개념틀에서는 (a) ‘빨간 집, 빨간 장미, 빨간 일몰이 있다’로부터 (b) ‘''빨강임'' 속성이 있다’가 즉각적으로 따라나올지는 몰라도, (a)에서 (b)를 도출하지 않는 대안적 개념틀이 있으며, McX의 개념틀이 이보다 더 설명력에서 낫지 못하다고 지적한다. 이 대안적 개념틀에서 (a)는 궁극적이고 환원불가능한 참일 뿐이며, 술어 ‘빨갛다’가 각각의 대상들에 대해 참일 뿐이지 ‘빨강임’에 의해 지시되는 속성과 같은 것은 없다. 둘째로, 콰인은 앞에서 우리가 의미와 명명을 구분하였기 때문에, McX가 ‘빨갛다’와 같은 술어의 유의미성에 기대어 그것이 지시하는 속성이 존재함을 논증할 수는 없다고 말한다. 그런데 McX는 적어도 ‘빨갛다’가 유의미하다는 것은 ‘빨갛다’가 의미를 갖고 있음을 의미하며, 이는 의미라는 추상적 존재자가 있음을 의미하는 것이라고 대응할지 모른다. 콰인은 이 논변이 좋은 논변이라고 생각하고, 유일한 대응책으로서 의미의 존재를 거부한다. 대신, 그는 언어 표현들의 유의미성(significance)과 동의성(synonymy)을 의미라는 추상적 존재자를 전제하지 않는 방식으로—궁극적으로 환원불가능한 사실로서 혹은 발화 상황에서 사람들의 행동에 의해 분석되는 사실로서 이해할 수 있을 것이라고 말한다. 언어와 존재론적 개입 여기까지 우리는 단칭 용어들과 일반 용어(술어)는 그것이 지시하는 대상의 존재를 가정하지 않고도 유의미할 수 있음을 살펴보았다. 하지만 분명 언어 사용은 우리를 어떤 존재자들에 개입시키는 힘을 갖고 있는 것으로 보인다. 이름도 한정기술구도 술어도 아니라면, 어떤 언어 표현이 존재론적 개입을 유발하는 것인가? 콰인은 이에 대해 바로 속박 변항(bound variables)이 유일한 존재론적 개입의 기준이라고 말한다. 우리가 어떤 주장(affirmation)을 할 때, 우리는 이 주장을 참으로 만들기 위해 속박 변항의 값으로 여겨져야 하는 대상들에 존재론적으로 개입하게 된다. 말하자면, “있다는 것은 변항의 값이라는 것이다(to be is to be the value of a variable)”. 가령 우리가 ‘어떤 개들은 하얗다’라고 주장한다고 하자. 이는 ‘어떤 것은 개이고 하얗다’로 분석된다. 이때 우리가 존재론적으로 개입하는 것은 개임이나 하얌과 같은 속성이 아니라, 이 문장이 참이 되기 위해 ‘어떤 것’이라는 변항의 값으로서 요구되는 하얀 개들이다. 중세의 보편자 논쟁와 수학의 토대에 대한 논쟁은, 사실 수학 이론에서 속박 변항의 범위에 어떤 존재자들이 허용되어야 하는지에 대한 의견 충돌이었다. (구체적 내용은 생략.) 어떤 존재론을 선택할 것인가? 그런데 우리의 존재론적 개입의 기준은, 경쟁 존재론들 중에서 무엇을 선택할 것인지에 대해서는 지침을 전혀 주지 못한다. 그것은 그저 우리가 어떤 주장이나 학설을 받아들였을 때 우리가 개입하는 것의 범위가 무엇인지를 알려줄 뿐이지, 우리가 어떤 주장을 받아들여야 한다고 말해 주는 것은 아니기 때문이다. 이에 콰인은 상당히 실용주의적인 지침을 내놓는다. 어떤 존재론을 수용할 것인가의 문제는 어떤 과학 이론을 수용할 것인지의 문제와 유사하다. 즉 우리의 경험들을 체계적으로 배열해 주는 가장 단순한 개념틀의 존재론을 채택하라는 것이다. 각각의 개념틀은 주어진 경험 또는 사실들을 체계화하기 위해 어떤 존재자를 가정하는데, 가령 물리주의적 개념틀은 현상을 단순화하기 위해 외부 대상을, 산수 개념틀은 산수의 법칙을 단순화하기 위해 무리수(irrational number)를 도입한다. 또한 플라톤적 존재론(platonic ontology)은 물리학에 대한 설명을 단순화하기 위해서 물리적 대상들의 속성이나 집합 등을 도입한다. 다른 개념틀의 관점에서 볼 때 이렇게 상정된 존재자들은 편리한 신화(convenient myth)라고 할 수 있다. 콰인은 이처럼 각자 다른 존재자들을 단순성을 위한 도구로서 도입하는 개념틀의 유용성과 단순성을 잘 고려하여 존재론을 채택하라고 말하고 있는 것이다. 하지만 콰인도 인정하듯이, 경험들을 잘 체계화하는 유용하고 단순한 개념틀이 무엇인지를 결정하는 것은 쉽지 않은 문제이다. 개념틀의 단순성은 여러 기준으로 평가될 수 있는 애매한 개념이기 때문이다. 가령 개별 주관적 감각 사건들을 속박 변항의 값으로 취하는 현상학적 개념틀은 동원되는 개념들에서 매우 경제적인 반면, 외부 대상을 상정하는 물리주의적 개념틀은 각 시점의 흩어진 개념들을 하나의 대상으로 묶어줌으로써 전체적인 경험의 보고를 단순하게 만든다. 이런 이유로, 콰인은 실제로 어떤 존재론을 택할 것인지의 문제를 관용(tolerance)과 실험적 정신(experimental spirit)을 가지고 바라봐야 한다고 조언한다. 개념틀들을 쉽게 버리지 말고, 각각의 개념틀을 동시에 탐구하면서 한 개념틀이 다른 개념틀로 얼마나 환원될 수 있을지를 탐구하다보면 어떤 개념틀이 더 유용하고 단순한지를 판단할 수 있게 될 것이다. 참고문헌 분류:형이상학 분류:존재론